


Jaskier's Lullaby

by Milaley



Series: "Accidental Warlord and his Pack" Witcher AU - Songs [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milaley/pseuds/Milaley
Summary: I got inspired by Jaskier's Lullaby at the end of "The Shadow of the Mountains Will Not Fall" by Inexplicifics so much it grew another verse and a corus
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: "Accidental Warlord and his Pack" Witcher AU - Songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899568
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93
Collections: Inspired by inexplicific Accidental Warlord AU





	Jaskier's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shadow of the Mountains Will Not Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074648) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> Once more thanks to Inexplicifics for giving blanket permission

Inspired by @inexplicifics “The Shadow of the Mountains Will Not Fall” from her Accidental Warlord AU (seriously go read it!). The first verse is hers the rest was made up by my gremlin brain refusing to sleep.

I am not a professional, not even a proper bard, just a humble phonetics student with a background in classical music.

Lyrics of the first verse belong to Inexplicifics, the rest of the lyrics, melody and voice are mine.

Lyrics:

_Sleep and dream of quiet things / of autumn leaves and mountain streams /_

_of purring cats and cooing doves / and always, always, of my love._

_Sleep my dear wolfs, sleep my cub / sleep till morning wakes you up /_

_sleep my darling I am near / sleep now my dear_

_Sleep and dream of pretty things / of butterflies and downy wings /_

_of the moon that shines above / and always, always of my love._

_Sleep my dear wolfs, sleep my cub / sleep till morning wakes you up /_

_sleep my darling I am near / sleep now my dear_

Whenever I sing this I imagine Jaskier gently petting either Ciri’s, Geralt’s or Eskel’s hair, softly singing them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I said that the lullaby was simply too short to record it? Yeah well turns out that is no longer a problem when you lie awake at 2 am and suddenly have the lyrics for a possible chorus in your head. So here it is.
> 
> You can probably expect more music in the future. Also come find my on Tumblr @little-dreams-of-life


End file.
